Una Sonrisa
by natuki67
Summary: Inko aparece en un mundo direfente y deja atras el suyo, esperando el momento en que ella sacrifique algo que en ese nuevo mundo es importante pero no tan importante para ella, pues lo daria todo para proteger a los que ama y aprecia.


**WOW! Si llevo siglos sin aparecer, me disculpo por ello. Por desgracia se me borraron los capítulos que ya tenía.**

**Dificultades técnicas x,d pero como ya casi salgo de vacaciones podre escribir para poder terminar la historia de TOSHINKO :3. Así que les traigo una mini historia de ellos dos u. **

_¿Qué es esta sensación?_

Una joven abrió sus ojos revelando dos hermosas esmeraldas.

_¿Qué fue lo que me paso?_

Trato de mantenerlos abiertos pero estos eran demasiado pesados. Ella se concentro en el clima su alrededor, no hacia frio era un clima mas cálido y podía sentir el pasto bajo ella además de una fresca brisa.

_¿Verano?, no era invierno._

Ante este pensamiento ella recordó lo que paso.

_Inko Midoriya, o inko como pedía que la llamasen. Una chica normal con una vida normal y amigos normales, eso pensaban las personas ajenas pero su realidad era otra, su padre un alcohólico abusivo y su madre una mujer con el espíritu demasiado roto para alejarse de el. En su escuela siendo tratada como una inadaptada por el color peculiar de su cabello y otras cosas. Verde, el color nada natural al parecer mentiría si digiera que nunca trato de deshacerse de el._

_A pesar de que su vida no fuera la más feliz, ella aun disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida y con la esperanza de poder obtener aquella paz._

_Pero su vida no era feliz, menos desde que su padre y madre prácticamente se mataron entre si, después de todo el "amor" los llevo a los dos por la borda. Pero aun si fue la única asistente al evento fúnebre ella aun tenía su propia vida, aun que lamentaba no haber ayudado a su madre._

_Siguió con su vida tan solitaria hasta que llego a los 25, tenia un empleo regular con un jefe abusivo a quien no le importaba dejar a sus trabajadores tarde sin importar el como volverían a sus hogares._

_Ella necesitaba tanto ese empleo así que no le quedo de otra que quedarse hasta tarde, y ese fue su error. Al regreso a su departamento no era la única en las invernales calles de la ciudad, si tan solo hubiera notado aquella sombra tras ella, los pasos que la seguían, o tal vez ella si lo hacia._

Inko finalmente se armo de valor para abrir de nuevo los ojos, ante ella en el cielo un azul tan claro y hermoso con algunas manchas de nubes, movió la cabeza hacia un lado y había un campo de flores.

Era obvio que no estaba en un hospital y menos en la ciudad, entonces ¿donde estaba? Además ya no sentía dolor en el cuerpo. Trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo le fallo cayendo de nuevo boca arriba.

-Esto es otro delirio mío?- dijo con su voz apagada, no tenia prisa.

_-Oh mi niña, tan desanimada estas?-_una voz lejana le hablo y ella se asusto tratando de buscar al dueño de dicha voz.-_me temo que no tengo un cuerpo al cual mirar pero si me permites podre ayudarte a resolver tus dudas mi niña –_

La joven acepto, después de todo no sabia donde estaba, como había llegado allí, y su cuerpo no quería obedecerla a pesar de no tener dolor.

_-en este mundo soy conocido como una deidad tan antigua como el tiempo, desde siempre he procurado el bienestar de los habitantes de este mundo, un mundo ajeno al tuyo, tan diferente e igual al mismo tiempo-_

\- un mundo diferente…- dijo ella pensando en eso.

_\- hace un tiempo predije que nacería aquella indicada para el príncipe heredero del imperio que he resguardado y guiado desde hace generaciones- _inko miro el cielo y juro que las nubes formaban figuras que ayudaban a entender esa historia-_pero me temo que mi niña elegida fue desviada de su camino sagrado y dio en otro mundo, tu mundo-_

En ese momento el cuerpo de inko finalmente respondió, sentándose de golpe ella no era tonta, sentía que sabía a donde iba esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- quería estar segura de esto.

_\- TU INKO MIDORIYA la verdadera prometida del príncipe heredero, aquella que al llegar el momento salvara el imperio-_ en ese momento el aire soplo mas fuerte levantando miles de pétalos de las flores.

-¿Pero como es que llegue aquí? Soy tan normal que no pude salvarme a mi misma ¿Cómo se supone que salve a un imperio, y como llegue aquí. Acaso morí en mi mundo y me trajiste aquí? No se nada de este lugar y ellos no sabrán nada de mi, dime como una deidad piensa que yo soy indicada para hacer lo que sea que se supone que haga?- inko había comenzado a hablar cada vez mas rápido mientras murmuraba.

-_inko-_ella guardo silencio-_ ¿Qué acaso nunca sentiste que no eras parte de ellos? Dime mi niña vendita ¿acaso crees que alguien mas en ese mundo tenia tu cabello, o la maravilla de tus ojos?- _inko se toco la cara pensando, era cierto ella nunca se sintió parte de ellos, aunque lo intentara siempre se sentía como esa pieza de rompecabezas que forzabas.-_puedo sentir que ya vienen por ti mi niña , cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer confió en ti, y una cosa mas- _al ver como inko inspeccionaba su cuerpo que era cubierto por una gran tela blanca- _dado que tu edad era muy avanzada en tu mundo me vi en la necesidad de regresarte a una edad mas joven-_

_-_espera ¿Qué?- se sentía tonta aun tratando de buscar a alguien con esa voz, cuando no tenía ningún cuerpo físico. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el susurro de un 16.

_¡16! Eso debe ser una broma! _Pero su cuerpo le aseguraba que no era así.

No tardo mucho en ver a lo lejos a varias personas en caballo dirigiéndose hacia ella, tenia miedo no podría huir ya que era campo abierto y ellos andaban a caballo, pero según la misteriosa deidad alguien venia por ella no le quedaba mas que confiar, cubrió su cuerpo con la tela.

Cuando las misteriosas personas se acercaron dejaron a los caballos a una distancia de ella y se bajaron, había 5 siluetas con armadura y cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia ella dio un paso atrás. Ante esto las 5 siluetas se quitaron los cascos revelando a 2 mujeres y 3 hombres.

La primera mujer era alta con cabello negro un una sonrisa tranquila en su rosto, la segunda tenia el mismo color de cabello pero tenia ojos azules se veía asombrada se veía un poco mayor que ella, depuse de todo tenia 16 de nuevo.

De los hombres destacaba uno que se veía de mayor edad y aunque su semblante se viera severo su rostro era suave, después estaba otro hombre pero con cara de cansancio ojos y cabello negro de la misma edad que la oji azul.

Y por ultimo un joven rubio de ojos azules, quien tenía el asombro mas marcado que cualquiera.

Pronto ella descubrirá quienes eran.

Al parecer la localizaron ya que "una estrella' cayo del cielo, cosa que aquí al parecer es como una bendición de su deidad. Las personas que la fueron a buscar eran bueno la primera era la comandante y hermana de la reina del imperio Nana Shimura, la segunda era una de sus aprendices futura caballero del imperio Nerumi Kayama muy sensual.

Después estaba el general del imperio prefiriendo que lo llamen Gran Torino, aunque nana me dijo que Sorahiko estaba bien, el otro pelinegro un caballero experto en el espionaje Shota Aizawa. Y por ultimo estaba la persona a la que al parecer estaba unida desde su nacimiento Toshinori Yagi Príncipe Heredero y actualmente apunto de cumplir 18 donde será nombrado caballero y será conocida su prometida.

Y quien era la afortunada, ella al parecer. Dado que había terminado en otro lado donde no debía, su querida deidad les envió un mensaje anunciándoles que la niña bendita llegaría con la caída de una estrella del cielo. Algo muy dramático si lo pensabas pero al parecer aquí las personas tienen poderes o magia y eso es muy normal.

Además también la ropa era extraña, las personas había personas con fuego en la cara como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Cómo es que este mundo y el otro son iguales?- dijo ella, en su mundo si alguien tenia fuego en la cara era para una cicatriz de por vida, una ceguera o la muerte.

-Eso es difícil de contestar- ella salto al escuchar esa voz.

-Príncipe!- dijo ella volteando a verlo sorprendida, ella no estaba en la habitación que le habían dando era mas como una sala.

-Oh no, no, disculpa te asuste- mientras se frotaba la nuca avergonzado.

-no tranquilo después de todo este es tu hogar no?-el joven rubio la miro, a pesar de mostrarles una sonrisa y estar tranquila durante los últimos días, aun veía que algo no andaba bien, que ella tenia algo y no quería decirle a alguien.

-¿tu eres de otro mundo?- pregunto tímidamente- N-no me tienes que responder, y-yo.. Bueno yo tengo curiosidad.. además te ves algo preocupada…- inko lo miro, desde que llego aquí el siempre la ha invitado a tomar el te y le enseño mas del palacio, los hermosos jardines, algunas cosas históricas de su hogar, conoció a sus padres, presentándole a sus demás amigos haciéndola sentir parte.

-Así es- Toshinori quien se encontraba nervioso se detuvo y vio como ella volteaba a ver el jardín, la ventana esta abierta logrando que algunos pétalos entraran a la sala, solo podía verla de perfil mirando a la nada- la deidad me trajo aquí desde mi mundo- su voz no sonaba triste ni enojada.

-¿pero que hay de tu familia? No te extrañaran estando tu aquí?- pregunto preocupado, ella era alguien importante aquí y desde que llego el animo del pueblo se elevo pues estaban en guerra, pero que hay de las personas que en su mundo la consideran importante.

-No lo creo- esa respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa- en mi mundo no existe la magia, las personas te juzgan por los errores que cometes incluso antes de que los cometas, la fantasía y el color que se encuentra en este mundo solo lo poder ver en cuentos para niños en mi mundo- un viento ligeramente mas fuerte que los anteriores soplo y eso despejo en cabello de su rostro- mis padres se mataron entre si y me dejaron sola- su mirada era tan inexpresiva.

Allí fue cuando Toshinori se dio cuenta que la niña bendita, la futura salvadora del imperio…. Ella debía ser salvada primero, y el decidió ver una sonrisa de verdad en ella.

Desde ese día Toshinori procuro el bienestar de Inko, además de hacerse cargo de sus deberes como príncipe heredero.

_-_entonces…- comenzó a decir un joven rubio de ojos verdes y quien lleva unas vistosas gafas de sol- ¿Qué tal las cosas con lady inko?- pregunto a su compañero.

Hizashi Yamada otro miembro y compañero de Toshinori, se supone que estaban discutiendo sobre la región noroeste no de su prometida, el otro rubio debió haber notado su rostro así que solo agito los brazos.

-Bien bien entiendo, es solo que esto de la guerra es tan sombrío-

Eso era algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo, después de que se anunciara que la niña bendita había desaparecido de este mundo otros reinos trataron de aprovechar y atacar a su reino, lo bueno era que contaban con el apoyó de sus vecinos y no tenían que preocuparse de ser atacados del oeste y sur aunque actualmente estaban haciendo negociaciones con el reino del este.

El imperio del Este principalmente siendo amantes de las batallas y dispuestos a morir por la gloria y victoria de el imperio, la princesa Mitsuki una chica bastante ruda a pesar de actual con la etiqueta que su titulo proclama.

A decir verdad ella y su padre no tenían intenciones de una alianza, almenos no en este momento al parecer aunque su padre trato de convencerlos sus palabras no fueron suficientes.

De hecho fue inko quien convenció a la princesa Mitsuki de pensar mejor lo que implicaría no aliarse, aunque eso fue una conversación privada entre ellas y Toshinori no quería presionar a inko.

Al llegar a la oficina de su padre pudo ver como el y el Rey del este llevaban en trato de alianza.

-Me alegra que finalmente pudiéramos entendernos-

-Oh debería agradecerle a la bella mujer que logro calmar a mi hija- mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro- no sabe lo difícil que es evitar que su temperamento la domine, me temo que debido a su magia y siendo una guerrera de sangre es difícil sacar todo sin parecer explosiva-

-ya veo, con gusto usted mismo podría agradecerle en persona-el otro hombre no entendió- por que vienen para el festejo de mayoría de edad de mi hijo, así podremos consolidar mejor nuestro trato y podrá conocer mejor a Lady inko-

-¡Claro! Será un placer asistir, bien me retiro – se despidió de ambos y se fue.

-perdona no prestarte atención hijo mío- dijo apenado el hombre mayor.

-Oh no tranquilo padre, se que es importante la alianza para el bien de todos-

-aunque sin la niña bendita no hubiera sido posible-

Inko sin darse cuenta ya había empezado a salvar al imperio.

Finalmente el día de la ceremonia llego e inko se encontraba en su habitación rodeada de 5 sirvientas quienes se movían de un lado a otro, preocupadas del peinado, la ropa, zapatos y muchas otras cosas.

-Hehehe saben que aun es de mañana, estoy segura que habrá tiempo para arreglar todo- ellas se detuvieron y la miraron para luego chillar emocionadas diciendo cosas como "lady es mu tierna" "es tan amable lady" "haremos que se vea mas hermosa"

Inko ya había pasado por cosa desagradables en su mundo así que procuro ayudar en este y evitar que alguien pasara por cosas similares, su amabilidad fue una sorpresa al parecer, pues pensaban que seria una egocéntrica que se creía en el pináculo de la sociedad, cosa que nunca seria.

Se llevaba bien con las criadas del palacio y los caballeros así como a los amigos y compañeros de Toshinori, habían pasado 6 meses recién de su llegada

Hoy se celebraría la mayoría de edad de Toshinori y seria presentada oficialmente como la prometida de el. Mentiría si digiera que no estaba nerviosa, el había sido tan ateto con ella desde el inicio y aun con cada día que pasaba el buscaba la manera de hacerle el día, ella estaba la tanto de la guerra que ocurría y las grandes responsabilidades que el cargaba ya aun siendo joven.

Se dio cuenta que había empezado a sentir algo por el cuando lo encontró desanimado en el jardín del palacio, al parecer no había logrado salvar a unos soldados que fueron capturados, el estaba tan tiste y a pesar de ello como príncipe heredero el tenia que mantenerse firme para su reino.

Esa noche ella le prometió que cuando el peso de su deber fuera demasiado pesado para cargarlo el solo, ella estaría allí para ayudarlo, cuando el caiga en lo mas profundo ella estaría allí para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Inko sintió tu rostro arder al recordarlo "cualquiera pensaría en eso como una confesión" se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos avergonzada.

-¡Oh! Lady su rostro esta rojo!-

-Finalmente llego el momento de mi pequeño- dijo la madre de Toshinori emocionada acomodando el ultimo adorno en su cuello, el emblema de la familia Yagi.

-mido como dos metros madre- el joven se puso recto ya que se había agachado a la altura de su madre, esta hiso un puchero.

\- no importa, para mi sigues siendo mi pequeño- el solo se rio cálidamente en respuesta.

Cuando la ceremonia comenzó el entraría por el ala oeste al ser anunciado por su padre y después lo haría Lady inko al ser nombrada como su prometida.

-¡Príncipe Heredero del Imperio de Yagi, Toshinori Yagi!- tomo una bocanada de aire y salió bajando con toda la gloria de su imperio sombre el, despejo su cabello del rostro y lo domo hacia atrás, vestía un elegante traje azul marino, con una botas negras altas, llevaba una capa roja elegante y sujeta a su hombro además de varios adornos que han pasado de generación en generación.

En el público encontró varias caras conocidas como Shota, Enji, Rei, Emi, Hizashi, Nerumi y otros más.

Después de una reverencia y aplausos su padre volvió a hablar.

-Después de la desgracia de la perdida de la niña bendita, nuestra deidad se encargo de traerla de regreso con buen, me complace presentar a ¡inko Midoriya, la niña bendita y prometida de mi hijo!- del ala este salió inko.

El aliento de Toshinori se quedo atorado en su garganta al verla inko llevaba el cabello suelto adornado con pequeñas piedras que reflejaban la luz y le daban un mayor brillo,su vestido era del mismo azul que el solo que este tenia un degradado en negro al final con piedras preciosas que simulaban estrellas, además de algunas joyas y muñequeras adornadas de manera sutil.

Esa noche finalmente ambos entendieron que harían lo que fuera para proteger al otro.

Un año y medio había pasado finalmente inko con ahora 17 y con la guerra casi finalizada vivía una buena vida, esta vez no era una vida "normal" pues estaba lleva de momentos alegre y amargos esta ves ambos en armonía esta vez ella finalmente encontró un lugar donde estaba en paz y al parecer ella tenia magia aun no sabían cual pero dado que descubrieron flujo de magia en ella sabiendo su existencia.

Shota finalmente se le confeso a Emi y ella lo recibió tan alegre y contenta, Nerumi trataba de convencer a Hizashi de una "cita nocturna" cosa que lo asustaba un poco, también hubo algunas peleas con Enji enojado por considerarse indigno de su titulo de caballero ante la muerte inminente de su tropa, pero el no pudo hacer nada después de todo fue una embostada bien planteada.

Oh claro mitsuki finalmente encontró a alguien, Masaru hijo de una familia bien posicionada y trabaja actualmente en la administración de su reino en el consejo.

Que decir de Toshinori y ella, su romance fue alegría para todos ya que aun les preocupaba que ella lo pudiera rechazar y al tener el favor de su deidad ella podría fácilmente no aceptar su matrimonio.

Una vida buena, mientras estaba con la reina en el jardín inko se sintió mal.

-¡oh querida! Estas algo pálida ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo la mujer ojiazul preocupada.

-tranquila estoy bien fue solo un…..-

Inko sintió la salpicadura de sangre en su rostro, ahora frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo de la madre de Toshinori, inerte, una muerte rápida.

Antes de poder reaccionar de manera correcta sintió como su conciencia se desvanecía.

La noticia de la muerte de la reina golpeo fuertemente al imperio, la desaparición de la mujer bendecida también fue devastador.

Mientras un Toshinori enfadado se propuso hacer pagar la muerte de su madre y el atrevimiento de llevarse a inko, con furia pura en sus ojos salió a la batalla, nana y gran Torino notaron como el flujo de magia de Toshinori se volvía violento.

Una gran batalla final desatada en un pueblo abandonado, sangre y gritos de agonía gobernaban el ambiente, tantas cosas habían pasado.

Un Toshinori furioso atacaba sin miedo a matar

-¡Exacto príncipe, yo fui quien apago la vida de la reina!- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, haciendo enfurecer mas al rubio quien con un ataque destruyo varias viviendas.

La pelea entre ellos continuó y continuó hasta que el vencedor estiraba su espada en el cuello del perdedor.

-¡Si! ¡Eso es demuestra que clase de persona despreciable eres!-

-¡cállate! No trates de comparare con una escoria como tu-

\- ¿ en cerio? Vamos príncipe ambos buscamos alcanzar nuestras metas, tu vengar a tu madre y recuperar a esa tipa y yo bueno… divertirme un poco- mientras soltaba una gran carcajada al aire- Vamos acaba esto de una vez-

Sin más Toshinori lo termino con un movimiento veloz de su espada, dejando un cuerpo inerte.

-¿Toshi..?- miro a un lado, no muy lejos de el estaba inko mirándolo con asombro y miedo-¿Qué hiciste?- con su voz temblorosa.

-Inko..- en trato de acercarse pero esta retrocedió con miedo.

Aquellos cercanos a ellos miraban la escena atónitos, inko sabía que esto era una guerra como tal debía eliminarse al enemigo sobre todo a ese sujeto.

-inko… YO..-

-¡Vasta!- fue interrumpido por ella, inko se cubrió el rostro mientras se escuchaban sollozos.-Detente… por favor- Toshinori miro con tristeza inko, ella le tenia miedo.

-inko entiende que ese sujeto ha causado mucho daño- nana se acerco a la joven para tranquilizar el ambiente. Pero antes de acercarse inko de nuevo la detuvo.

-¡No entienden!- dijo ella fuertemente logrando confundir a los presentes.- esa espada-la espada de Toshinori.

\- inko ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Emi.

\- todo el tiempo que he estado aquí he tratado de descifrar las palabras de la deidad del día que llegue aquí, no solo estoy destinada a ser la esposa de Toshinori, estoy destinada a salvar al imperio- dijo inko mientras seguía ocultando su rostro.- la espada que estas usando no es tu espada original, escuche el plan que tenían….el Sello de Arnol-

Nana y gran Torino se congelaron ante ese nombre, claro que los más jóvenes nos supieron que era eso.

-¿!Quieres decir que la espada que lleva Toshinori es el Sello de Arnol!?- hablo Gran asustado.

Ante esto ella quito sus manos de su rostro y asintió con tristeza.

En ese momento la espada de Toshinori cambio a un color mas obscuro y todo aquello a su alrededor fue opacándose, antes de reaccionar Nana le arrebato la espada y la lanzo al aire para después ser pateada lejos pro Gran Torino.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Enji al no entender nada.

-El Sello de Arnol es un artefacto mágico antiguo que mantiene sellada a una criatura lleva de maldad y destrucción, hace mucho cuando era apenas una niña esta cosa logro salir- nana apretó fuertemente su puño- solo fue medio día y casi aniquila a todo el país-

-Solo un miembro de la familia real puede liberar el sello de la espada- Gran Torino miro a Toshinori quien escuchaba atentamente- pero es necesario el sacrificio- luego miro lo que quedaba del cuerpo del sujeto.

-solo estaba usándonos-dijo Enji enojado.

-¿y como detenemos esa cosa?-pregunto Rei, solo para recibir negación de ambos mayores.

-esa cosa es igual de fuerte que una deidad, nosotros no podemos hacerle nada- dijo nana mirando como donde callo la espada empezaban a salir rayos de color negro, tan amenazantes podía sentí el flujo de una magia maligna elevarse demasiado rápido.

Todos comenzaron a sentir ese sentimiento de desesperación y Toshinori no podía evitar sentir también la culpa, el había caído en las trampas de ese sujeto.

Pero antes de que sus propios sentimientos negativos lo siguieran consumiendo sintió una mano e su rostro, allí estaba inko mirándolo con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te prometí que cuando el peso de tu deber fuera demasiado peso estaría allí par ayudarte- su voz sonaba tranquila.

-pero, yo libere a esa cosa!- ella solo lo acerco a ella y le dio un beso tierno.

\- el Sello igual se debilitaba, igual se hubiera liberado en el futuro- Toshinori la abrazo tratando de disculparse por lo que acababa de hacer.

Sintió como una magia completamente diferente a la de esa cosa emergía en inko, sorprendido el la miro y ella seguía mirándolo su mirada llena de amor.

-Inko?- su voz sonaba dudosa, ella había dicho que la deidad la nombro salvadora del imperio – ¡No puedes!- la sostuvo en sus brazos, no quería dejarla ir.

Los presentes vieron el cambio del flujo de magia de inko, antes siendo tan débil y ahora aumentando exponencialmente llegando a igualar el de la amenaza.

-Lo siento Toshi… pero por primera vez en mi vida se que vale la pena proteger aquello importante para mi, y que eso valdrá la pena-ella toco su pecho y se alejo de el.

Toshinori se quedo quieto su cuerpo no se podía mover, el cabello de Inko creció terminando casi 3 veces mas largo que antes, sus ojos verdes brillaban con gloria su ropa fue sustituida por una armadura antigua. Por otro lado de la espada había salido una criatura sin una forma definida y con una enorme boca llena con más dientes de los que se pueden contar.

Cuando todo acabo el cielo se encontraba a punto de llegar al amanecer, la batalla de inko y el Sello de Arnol indudablemente no será olvidada por aquellos privilegiados de presenciarla, toda la región de ser montañosa paso a ser plana y con varias grietas enormes.

Allí estaba inko con la espada del sello entre sus manos. Ella había logrado algo imposible para un humano pero antes de cantar victoria esta tosió una gran cantidad de sangre.

Su conciencia desapareció poco a poco solo viendo al final la silueta rubia corriendo hacia ella.

Inko salvo al imperio pero al costo de no poder usar su magia de nuevo.

-Deja esa cara de una vez- dijo ella con un puchero a su prometido quien seguía culpándose de lo ocurrido.

-pero ya no podrás usar tu magia- dijo el entristecido el sonido de una risa le hizo mirarla de nuevo- ¿Qué e tan divertido?- cuestiono el, aun después de casi destruir el imperio tras vengar a su madre y ser salvado por ella, y esta ya sin poder usar su magia ella se reía.

-Toshi se te olvida que vengo de otro mundo- el se congelo ante ello- mi magia estaba destinada a detener esa cosa, resulta que la deidad ya tenia tiempo buscando un recipiente lo suficientemente fuerte para plantar un poder que pudiera detener el Sello de Arnol- ella se acerco al costado de el recargando su cabeza en el- no me importa no usar magia, después de todo siempre he vivido sin ella, si el precio a pagar por la vida de todos aquí, por seguir viviendo contigo y sonreír juntos es no usar magia de nuevo- ella loa brazo- estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio-

Toshinori la sujeto y enterró su cara en el cuello de ella, después de todo ella aun quería estar con el.

-¿te he dicho cuanto de amo?-dijo el sonriendo.

-Mmm bueno se podría decir que si, pero sabes que me gusta que me lo recuerdes- sonriéndole.

**Si lo se algo raro el asunto xd pero ya tinee un tiempesilllo que no escrribo nadan asi que solo puse lo que me salio del kokoro :,3 bueno reescribiere de nuevo los capitulos que se me borraron y tratare de no olvidar detalles y eso x,d**


End file.
